Hero's parenthood PART 1
by NoahRoanSeville
Summary: Sequel to a hero's love, rated T for mild language


Alvin and the Chipmunks

A Hero's Parenthood

(Note: I do not own any of the Chipmunks except Noah, Annabeth, Roan, and Aaron)

My name is Noah Seville. It's been ten years since I saw my brothers, the Chipmunks, and a lot has happened. I moved back to Ireland, married my girlfriend, Annabeth, got a job as a Green Lantern officer, and now have two twin sons, Roan and Aaron.

When Roan and Aaron turned 10, I decided that we would travel to LA so the boys could meet their family. The boys, Annnabeth, and I boarded the plane, and flew off. I was nervous to see my brothers again. Especially Theodore.

As we touched down, I saw Simon waiting for us. I hugged my brother. "It's great to see you after so long, Simon. I said. Then, noticed that there was a young boy who looked alot like Simon. "Who's this young man?" I asked. "This is my 10-year-old son, AJ." Simon said. "Hey there, AJ. I'm your uncle Noah, and these are my sons, your cousins, Aaron and Roan." I said. "How do I tell them apart?" AJ asked. "Roan has green eyes like me, and Aaron has blue eyes, like his mom." I said.

Later, at the house, I met Alvin and his 11-year-old son, David. David was a lot like his dad. He mocked Aaron and tried to take Roan's Steven Hawking action figure. Luckily, Roan took Karate lessons, so he flipped David on his back. I inhaled sharply "Should have warned him. Never mess with Roan. Hey, where's Theo?" I asked. "Away at college." Alvin said I was suddenly aware that my ring was flashing. That meant there was danger nearby.

My uniform materialized over my clothes. "Simon, could you watch the kids for me? I gotta go." I said. "Go get 'em, dad!" Roan said. I flew to the scene of the disturbance. A robber was holding a family hostage. It was a mom, a dad, and a baby boy. the baby had a red shirt and glasses. "Please, sir. We've given you all that is precious to us." the dad said. CRACK! The dad slumped to the ground, dead. CRACK! The mom shared the same fate. I shot a laser through the gun and took the man to jail. The baby was asleep. I saw a card on his shirt. "Bencin." it said. I gently picked Bencin up and flew home.

"Holy crap, Noah. Where did you get the baby?" Alvin asked. "I saw his parents die. I'm gonna raise him as my nephew. His name is Bencin." I said. Bencin opened his eyes. "Wha...? Where am I? Mommy...Daddy...gone?" he asked. "I am afraid so." I said. Bencin cried into my shoulder. I hugged him. "Just let it out, Bencin, it's okay." Simon said. Roan and Aaron walked up to me."May we see him, Dad? they asked.

I handed the baby to my sons. They sat on the couch and held him. "He looks like Uncle Simon." Roan said. "But he wears the same color as Uncle Alvin." Aaron said. "Hungry." Bencin said. "What would you like?" Alvin asked. "Hmm... Carne Asada Burrito." Bencin said. I laughed. "That's my nephew. He has good taste." I said. Simon took a bag from the fridge. "Luckily, we have left-overs." he said.

After a most delicious dinner, I put Bencin in a crib and he fell asleep. I snuck out of the room and sat down on the couch. I sighed. "It's hard to raise an Orphan." I said. The next morning, Bencin and I watched Saturday morning cartoons. His favorite was _Green Lantern: The Animated Series_. Probably because I'm in it. He laughed when Sinestro was taken down. He looked up at me and hugged me. "I love you, Uncle Noah." he said. I hugged him back. "I love you too, Bencin." I said. Later, Annabeth and I took Bencin out on a stroll. All the neighbors were saying cute things like, "Awww, who'a wittle chubby-wubby?" and stuff like that. Disgusting. Bencin didn't like it either.

When we got home, Bencin got out of his stroller, amd crawled over to the TV. He swithed it on, put it on channel 50 (Cartoon Network), and watched his 2nd favorite show, _ Justice League_. "Hey, Uncle Noah, why aren't you in the Justice League?" he asked. "Beacuse the Guardians already boss me around. I don't need more orders." I said.

Suddenly, a little green ring flew into the window, flew up to Bencin, and flew onto his finger. "_Bencin Seville of sector 2814, you shall over come great fear._" it said. He was now a Green Lantern. He flew around the room, in a uniform similer to mine own. Suddenly, our ring flashed. Trouble was brewing in our city. We flew to the scene of the disturbance. Sinestro was attacking an orphanage. "He weilds the yellow power of Fear." I said. "The only thing that can stop the green power of Will." Bencin said.

"How'd you know that?" I asked. "Hey, just because I'm a baby doesn't mean I can't read! You have an impressive collection of Green Lantern Comics, by the way." he said. "Then, how do you think we should fight this guy, my nephew/trainee?" I said. "Since Sinestro's ring absorbs power from our rings, we should overload the power so his ring breaks apart." Bencin said. We blasted green beams of energy at Sinestro. Just as we expected, his ring absorbed the beams. After a few seconds, KKRR-AAACCKKK! Sinestro's ring was toast. We took him to jail. "Oh, man, our rings need some serious recgarging, eh, Bencin?" Bencin nodded. We flew home.

We grabbed our power batterys, put our rings up to the light, and recited our sacred pact. "_In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night, no evil shall escape our sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware our power... GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!_" Later that day, as Bencin and I were playing the Green Llantern video game, I had noticed I haven't seen the twins, David, or AJ. Then Simon came in, a sad look on his face. "What's wrong Simon?" I asked. He handed me a letter. I read it aloud.

_Sevilles,_

_I have kidnapped your children. If you ever want to see them again, return Bencin to me or they will die._

_Sincerely,_

_Kormack McBob_

"Let's kick some ass." Bencin said. "Watch your language." I joked.

Part 2 out soon!


End file.
